Warriors- Crowfeather & Leafpool
by CrowPoolWarriors
Summary: What if Crowfeather didn't have Nightcloud as his mate? What if he didn't have Breezepelt? What if he was Leafpool's mate? What would of happened if Crowfeather decided to join ThunderClan? What if Hollyleaf hadn't reveal the secret? What would of happened if ThunderClan accepted Crowfeather?
1. Chapter 1

It was one dawn ever since Leafpool and Crowfeather had abandoned their Clans so that they could be together. They were on the moorland, past WindClan territory. "Let's settle here." Mewed Crowfeather. They settled by a small bush, big enough to shelter the two cats. "I'm going hunting." "Stay here." Leafpool gave a curt nod and curled her tail around her paws.

Moments later, Crowfeather had a small mouse dangling from his jaws. "Here, you eat." he nudged the tiny mouse towards Leafpool. "How about you?" She asked Crowfeather. "I'm not hungry." Leafpool gave him a hard glare and finally took a bite out of the skinny mouse.

Leafpool and Crowfeather slept together in the small bush that night.

It was Dawn. The sun's bright light had shone through the leaves of the bush. Leafpool sat up straight, carefully not waking Crowfeather up.

She trotted out to the clearing when she saw a peculiar shape coming from the hills below.

Her fear scent was so strong Crowfeather emerged from the bush.

Leafpool shrieked when she saw a black and white creature heading towards them.

It was a badger!


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?!" Crowfeather demanded. Leafpool pointed her nose to the badger. At first, Crowfeather's muscles tensed, but then as the badged got closer, his shoulders relaxed. Leafpool did not know why Crowfeather could seem so relaxed when one of the cats' worst enemies were approaching them.

"Greetings, Midnight." Crowfeather dipped his head. "Crowpaw, it is good to see you too." Midnight said. "Errr, this is Leafpool." he pointed his ears to Leafpool.

Midnight seemed amused. "So this is Squirrelpaw's sister? Right?" asked Midnight. Leafpool dipped her head in respect. "Crowpaw, my kin are mad. They want revenge. Cats drive them out of their territory, so they take back what was theirs." Crowfeather bristled.

Midnight turned her head to Leafpool, then to Crowfeather. "I see you flee, correct?" "I scent no other cats here." Leafpool flinched. "If you want to be alone, Midnight will keep secret." said Midnight. "Thank you, Midnight." he mewed.

"I must go. My kin will arrive soon. I must warn cats." Midnight bowed her head to the two cats, then headed towards the Lake.

It was Twilight. Leafpool couldn't help thinking about her Clan.

"Crowfeather." she breathed. Crowfeather blinked one eye open. "If you are going to tell me we must help our Clans, I'm not going." "No, it's not that… " her voice trailed off. "I'm expecting your kits!" she finally blurted.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! I REALLY WANTED TO REPLY, BUT I'M STILL WORKING ON ADAPTING THE FANFICTION TECHIQUES! SECOND THING, I'M SORRY IF I JUST LEFT YOU ON A CLIFT CHANGER FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS OR SO! I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS JAMMED AND I HAD TO WAIT FOR IT TO GET FIXED, SO YEAH… I'M GOING TO UPLOAD AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I CAN TODAY OR ELSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO GO ON!**

Crowfeather stared at Leafpool, eyes wide open.  
Leafpool saw how scared Crowfeather looked.  
Leafpool relaxed when he his eyes were clouded with excitement.  
"I thought you wouldn't want to be their father." Leafpool muttered.  
Crowfeather's eyes flashed.  
"These are my kits, and they will always be. I am their father." Protested Crowfeather.  
Leafpool gave Crowfeather a long gaze.  
"Get some sleep, we need to leave at dawn, the cats might track us down." He mewed.  
Crowfeather touched Leafpool's nose and curled up next to her.  
Leafpool couldn't stop thinking about her Clan. She missed Squirrelflight so much too. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool immediately sat up. "We must help our Clans!" Crowfeather's eyes we clouded with sorrow.

"I know…" he muttered. "But what about the kits?" he protested.  
"We'll deal with that later, we must help them before it's too late." Mewed Leafpool.  
Did he really have to leave his mate and his kits just because they were from different Clans?!  
Suddenly, Crowfeather had made his mind up. The two cats trotted past the WindClan hills to help their Clans.


	4. Chapter 4

Leafpool and Crowfeather had made it by the lake together.

"Goodbye." Muttered Leafpool.

"No, I'm going to bring you safely back to your camp before I go." He protested. Leafpool saw the courage in his eyes, meaning he was going to bring her back, whether she agreed or not.

Leafpool gave him a slight nod and the two cats went towards ThunderClan territory. Leafpool was shocked.

The badgers had already arrived and attacked her Clan. She ran as fast as she could to help her Clan.

"Leafpool?!" Squirrelflight shrieked.

Just then, a female badger started to attack Squirrelflight and Leafpool fought beside her sister, but she knew she wasn't as strong so she quickly ran towards the Medicine Cats' Den.

Cinderpelt wasn't there. She scanned the camp, looking for Cinderpelt. She found a gray cat lying still on the ground and Leafpool slowly padded up to the body. It wasn't Cinderpelt. Leafpool thanked StarClan for protecting her mentor. But then she gasped, when she realized who the cat was. It was Ashfur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this series! (LOL) I'm very sorry to make Ashfur die. I just hated how he was always hating on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and I shipped Brambleflight/ Squirrelclaw. Anways, thanks for reading!**

Leafpool's eyes were wide with terror. There was a deep gash raked in his belly. She raced over to the Medicine Cat's den. Leafpool grabbed a pawful of cobwebs and quickly placed them on Ashfur's wound.

Ashfur flickered his eyes open. "Leaf-p-pool." He breathed. "It's fine. Let me g-go peacefully." "No, you still need to serve your Clan!" she protested. Ashfur shook his head slightly. "Seeing Squirrelflight happy was all I cared about. Now she has Bram-mbleclaw to pro-tect her." He told her silently.

Squirrelflight! She plunged over to the nursery. "Squirrelflight!" she shrieked. "Please come!" she begged.

Squirrelflight stared at Ashfur's unmoving body. "No..." she wailed.

Ashfur's eyes were half-opened. "I-is that you? Squirrelflight?" he asked softly.

She fell over on Ashfur. "Don't leave me!" she cried.

"It-it's my time to leave my love…" he told her softly.

In another heartbeat, Ashfur's eyes closed and his body flinched for the last time, then was still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! It's me again XD! So I just wanted to tell you me and hogwartsstories is writing a new story! If you're interested, please visit hogwartsstories! Stay tuned! P/S: IT IS STILL NOT RELEASED! WE'RE STILL WORKING ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! Just a little heads up ;)**

**Thanks for bearing with me LOL! Hope you enjoy!**

Leafpool felt sorry for her sister. She couldn't do anything to help Ashfur. "Call yourself a medicine cat? Mouse-brain!" she scolded herself in her head. Squirrelflight was sobbing in Ashfur's pelt. Squirrelflight had always felt guilty for picking Brambleclaw as her mate, even though she just felt pity for Ashfur. Leafpool brushed her muzzle to hers, hoping to comfort her sister. Cinderpelt! A jolt a lightning when through her head. She had almost forgotten. Cinderpelt! She was standing on top of the Highledge, fighting a young male badger. Leafpool knew it was no use calling for her sister, for she knew her sister was too heartbroken to fight any longer.

A brown, tabby pelt raced past her. Brambleclaw! "Brambleclaw!" she called.

Brambleclaw spun his head around. "Leafpool…" he started. His eyes were widened with surprise.

"No time to talk, please help Cinderpelt on the Highledge!" she mewed quickly.

Brambleclaw gave her a small nod a rushed to the Highledge.

Leafpool began her duty and was tending injured cats. A familiar scent drifted through her nose. WindClan!

Oh StarClan! Please help us! She prayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the super long chapter! I got too excited XD! Hope you like it, and feel free to give feedback **** Thanks again c:**

Onestar was leading in the front. Beside him, was Ashfoot, Crowfeather's mother.

"Don't worry ThunderClan! We're only here to help!" Onestar yowled. Firestar blinked in surprise.

The fight was finally over. The cats had won.

"Leafpool…" Sandstorm licked her kit fiercely. She saw Firestar gaze at her from a distance. She felt so sorry for betraying the Warrior and Medicine cat code, and leaving her family.

She knew everything would be fine now. She belonged in ThunderClan, like she had always.

Cinderpelt still wouldn't meet her gaze. Instead, she helped with treating wounded cats.

Many of Leafpool's Clanmates we're still surprised, so was her father.

Firestar slowly climbed on the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan and WindClan!" Firestar's voice rang out. "We have won this battle!" Turning to Onestar, he added. "We thank WindClan for helping up in the times of need." He dipped his head to Onestar. Onestar shrugged and pointed his nose towards Midnight. "We also thank StarClan for protecting us." He mewed. "Any wounded cats, please visit Cinderpelt and Leafpool for any serious injuries, and Brightheart for minor problems." "If any cats are fit enough, we need our entrance to be guarded."

"I'll volunteer." called Rainwhisker. "My wounds are treated. I'll go if you like." Mewed Dustpelt.

"Thank you. This is the end of our meeting. He glanced at Onestar, blinking his thanks. Firestar was starting to pad towards his den.

"Wait!" called a voice.

Firestar turned his head.

Crowfeather was climbing the Highledge.

"I know I have no right to be here." He mewed to all the cats.

Cinderpelt's icy eyes were burning into her amber eyes.

"I would like to say something." He mewed.

Sorrow was burning in his eyes as he and Ashfoot were gazing at each other.

"Leafpool, and I, have broken the warrior code, as you all know. And that's not all. Leafpool is expecting kits. I will take complete responsibility for it, so I'm asking you, Onestar, Firestar." He turned his head to the leaders. "I will join ThunderClan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Do you guys like it? I'm trying my best to make it interesting! (LOL) Thank you for all those amazing reviews, and I will get back to Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Ashfur in the next chapter! Stay tuned! **

Shocked gasps rippled through the air. Every cat was bristling. Firestar's bright, green eyes were widen and filled with dullness.  
Leafpool was treating Cloudtail's wounds when she noticed WindClan was facing her, bristling, while ThunderClan stared at Crowfeather.  
Leafpool quickly make a poultice and spat it on Cloudtail's hind leg, and ducked her head and quickly went into the medicine cat den.  
Cinderpelt stopped treating Sootfur and raced to the medicine cat den, followed by Sandstorm.  
"Crowfeather!" Onestar's mew was tense.  
Onestar spun around, facing Firestar.  
"Firestar." He spat. "I risked my Clan helping your Clan and this is how you replay me?" he snarled.  
The ginger leader dipped his head.  
"Onestar, what has been done has already been done. I cannot stop Leafpool from having kits." Onestar would not meet his gaze.  
"Kill her then!" snarled Webfoot.  
Firestar shook his head. We are risking many lives.  
"Onestar, if Crowfeather really wants to join ThunderClan, I will not stop it." He faced the WindClan leader.  
Onestar bristled. He turned his head to Crowfeather.  
Crowfeather twitched his tail uncomfortably. "Yes, it is my decision to give up everything in WindClan to join ThunderClan."  
Onestar unsheathed his claws.  
"My son! No!" wailed Ashfoot, Crowfeather's mother.  
Crowfeather stared at his mother.  
"I'm sorry, but I must." He mewed silently.  
Ashfoot couldn't believe it.  
Sorreltail spoke up.  
"It's better having Crowfeather in ThunderClan than them secretly meeting each other after Crowfeather has left. Even if we held them as prisoners, will that stop them?" she pointed out.  
"Onestar! We don't need traitors in our Clan! We're just losing a pathetic traitor." Growled Tornear.  
Crowfeather bristled along his spine.  
"This isn't over, I won't forget Firestar." Onestar snarled.  
Onestar led his Clan out the bramble thicket.  
Nightcloud brushed him. "I won't forget this." She whispered in Crowfeather's ear.  
The long, lasting friendship Tallstar had promised was no longer promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's me again! Okay, I know I've said this a million times, but thanks for reading from the beginning till now. I really appreciate it!**

**P/S: ME AND HOGWARTSSTORIES 'S STORY HAS COME OUT! VISIT THE LINK IN MY BIO IF YOU WANT TO READ OUR NEWLY WROTE STORY, LOVE TRIANGE! ****J**

Cinderpelt was bristling when she had entered the medicine cat den.  
She stared at Leafpool. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.  
"I'm sorry." She murmured.  
Cinderpelt's eyes suddenly flashed.  
"No need to say sorry. Leafpool, you have no right to be in this den anymore. How could I be more disappointed in you? We were so worried you'd never come back. And you came back. With kits? You've already broken the medicine cat code. I can't believe you. Even if you were my former apprentice." Cinderpelt snarled.  
Sandstorm burst in. "Leafpool, you foolish cat! How could you do this?" Sandstorm's voice cracked with sorrow.  
"I'm so sorry Sandstorm." She whimpered.  
Sandstorm brushed her tail along Leafpool's flank.  
Cinderpelt's eyes softened.  
"We'll be here supporting you Leafpool, with no kits or kits."

Brambleclaw slowly headed towards Squirrelflight.  
"Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw began.  
She whipped her head facing Brambleclaw.  
"This is all your fault isn't it?" she snarled.  
Brambleclaw stared at the orange she-cat.  
He pressed his muzzle to Squirrelflight's.  
"This is destiny. We cannot change what StarClan has decided for us." He muttered under his breath.  
Squirrelflight nudged Brambleclaw closer to her.  
"I need you." She whispered.  
"I need you too." Brambleclaw licked her ears.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Firestar's voice was much weaker from the shock.  
"Crowfeather, come up here."  
Crowfeather dipped his head.  
"You are new to ThunderClan." Firestar started.  
"You are not much than a new apprentice." He mewed.  
Snarls and laughter was rising from the crowd.  
Firestar flicked his tail for silence.  
"I will mentor Crowfeather myself, since Crowfeather is new to ThunderClan."  
Amused mews were spreading throughout the Clan.  
"But he hasn't mentored any cat since Brambleclaw!" Thornclaw exclaimed.  
"Hush! I'm not done yet! Crowfeather, you will sleep in the apprentices' den until you have earned your spot in the warriors' den. Adding on, the warriors' den should be repaired and a second den should be built. Brambleclaw that is your duty." He mewed  
"And as for Leafpool, she will head for the nursery until her kits are born." Firestar's mew was barely loud enough for the whole Clan to hear.

"Oh StarClan, is this the path you have chosen for me?" Leafpool whispered silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So I'm updating again! I think I'll be updating every day because I'm really excited to finish it off! Including I got a new story idea, and I'm finishing up Love Triangle with hogwartsstories!  
Almost forgot to mention! Hogwartsstories and I are hoping to get 10 reviews on Love Triangle before updating Chapter 2! So if you guys are interested, check out the link in my bio and review!  
I think this chapter is going to be a bit sad and romantic, adding on I'm listening to a sad song right now. (It's called I'm in love- Narsha) Yesh, this is Korean **** No, I am not Korean, but here you go, you just heard a fact XD And yes, I'm younger than I sound!  
Anyways, thank you for sticking with me! I can't believe it's been a month since this story was written. I think I can get up to chapter 20 if I update daily **** Believe in me. Bear with me. Stick with me.  
****P/S: Hollykit is known as Crowkit because Leafpool stated she wanted Hollyleaf to be named after her father in 'Leafpool's wish'"  
****P/P/S: Sorry for the super lengthy chapter c:**

**P/P/P/S: OMG! THANK YOU FOR 14 REVIEWS AND 1K VIEWS :) THANK YOU  
xxCrowPoolWarriorsxx**

*TWO MOONS LATER*

Leafpool sighed as a spasm left her.  
"Come on Leafpool!" encouraged Cinderpelt.  
Cinderpelt breathed sadly. She had never liked the fact she was expecting kits, but had supported her former apprentice.  
"Here." Squirrelflight passed a wad of soaked moss to Leafpool. But Leafpool was too tired to drink any water.  
Leafpool pushed hard, until a sleek, black she-cat appeared before Leafpool's eyes.  
"Nip open the sac, then give it to Leafpool to lick." Cinderpelt ordered Squirrelflight.  
Squirrelflight did as instructed and passed the small kit to Leafpool.  
Leafpool shrieked as a spasm came.  
With all her might, a huge, golden tom came out.  
Leafpool had no more strength left in her.  
She fell over.  
Sandstorm and Firestar had entered.  
Sandstorm licked Leafpool.  
"Come on my kit, you're doing well!" Sandstorm reassured Leafpool.  
"One more left!" Cinderpelt exclaimed!  
At last, a tiny, gray tabby was born.  
Leafpool sighed and licked her kits.  
"Nothing will ever separate me and you little ones." Leafpool promised to her kits.

"Look here!" Webfoot snarled. "It's a traitor!" sneered a small apprentice.  
Crowfeather recognized Starlingkit and Webfoot.  
"Greetings, Webfoot, and Starling_paw._" Crowfeather bowed his head.  
He had been hunting by the WindClan border and knew he would have to face this.  
Webfoot spat in fury.

"This one should be called Lionkit! He looks just like a lion!" Mewed Leafpool.  
Cinderpelt twitched her whiskers in amusement.  
"Jaykit." she declared.  
"And… Crowkit" she murmured.  
"So, it's settled! Welcome to ThunderClan, Crowkit, Lionkit, and Jaykit!" Firestar announced.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang out.  
"Leafpool's kits have been born." He started.  
"They are Lionkit, Jaykit , and Crowkit." He revealed.  
Shocked murmurs were ripping through the Clan.

Crowfeather had caught a vole, a pigeon, and two mice. His jaws were aching from the heavy prey. He wanted to gobble all of it down.  
Crowfeather dropped his catch in the fresh-kill pile and headed towards the warriors den.

*flashback one moon ago*  
"Crowfeather, you have learnt the ways of a _Thunder_Clan warrior, and I agree that you are allowed to have a spot in the _second _warriors' den. You are new to ThunderClan. There will be no need to sit a vigil, despite the fact you have already earned your warrior name moons ago."

"Crowfeather!" Sorreltail's grunt made Crowfeather spring on all four paws.  
"Your kits are born! Aren't you going to check on them?" She mewed irritably.  
Crowfeather's eyes widened like an owls'.  
He raced to the Nursery, spotting Leafpool huddled with three tiny kits.  
He licked her head.  
"You've done well, my love. What are their names?"  
"Lionkit, Jaykit, and Crowkit." Leafpool's mew was awfully tired.  
Crowfeather stared at Leafpool and Crowkit in shock.  
His gaze softened. "They're beautiful names." He mewed softly.  
"Thank you StarClan." Crowfeather whispered silently when Leafpool and the kits were asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woah, 1K+ views and 17 reviews! I really appreciate it! Thank you all c: Pssst! Love Triangle already has six reviews! Four more to go! If you're interested, please visit the link in my bio and review!  
Yes, I left you on a cliffhanger again XD Okay, time to continue.  
I just wanted to apologize for skipping time (like two moons later and stuff) because it would take too much time to describe them growing up.  
(P/S: THIS IS THE POWER OF THREE TIME, BUT FIRESTAR DOESN'T SEE GRAYSTRIPE YET!)  
**

*SIX MOONS LATER*  
"You're being apprenticed!" Mewed Leafpool.  
It was finally the day Leafpool and the kits were going to move out of the nursery, and being apprenticed.  
"Leafpool's kits have reached six moons." Started Firestar.  
"They will now all be apprenticed as warriors."  
"Lionkit, from this moment, you will be called Lionpaw until you have earned your warrior name.  
Brackenfur, you are ready to take on a new apprentice. You've taught Whitewing, and pass on your skills from… Graystripe." Firestar's mew was filled with sorrow as he remembered his old friend.  
"Jaykit, from this moment, you will be called Jaypaw until you have earned your warrior name."  
"Brightheart, you are ready for your first apprentice, and you will be Jaypaw's mentor. I expect you to teach him skills, even though he is blind. Pass on the skills from our old, lost friend, Whitestorm."  
"Crowkit, from this moment, you will be called Crowpaw until you have earned your warrior name. Sorreltail, you are ready for your first apprentice, and you will be Crowpaw's mentor. I except you to pass on the skills you have learnt from Sandstorm and Dustpelt."  
Sorreltail touched nosed with Crowpaw.  
"Squirrelflight, you will teach Leafpool the ways of a warrior as she will be leaving the nursery."  
"Lionpaw! Jaypaw! Crowpaw! Lionpaw! Jaypaw! Crowpaw!" yowled ThunderClan.

Crowfeather sat proudly when he was staring up at his kits.  
*FLASHBACK*  
Webfoot spat in fury.  
"Let's go. Let's not waste our time on traitors." Snarled Webfoot.  
Crowfeather was turning around.  
"Crowfeather!" Nightcloud hissed.  
Crowfeather spun around, facing Nightcloud, face to face.  
"Is this how you want it to be? You've always knew my feelings for you!" snarled Nightcloud.  
"You know I've never had feelings for you." Crowfeather retorted.  
"Nightcloud!" Tornear's mew called Nightcloud.  
"He's my mate now." Nightcloud explained.  
But Crowfeather didn't want to hear it.  
"Wait!" Nightcloud begged.  
"We're in different Clans now. And my heart is only open for Leafpool." He growled back.  
"Leafpool." She spat.  
"Crowfeather, you will regret this. One day, I'll destroy your whole family, and you'll have nothing else but, memories." She snarled, and padded to Tornear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, first of all, 1,900 views?! Thank you guys so much XD  
How did you guys like the cliffhanger? I was supposed to update it on Sunday, but it's Mothers' Day! Come on! Anyways, I didn't get a chance to go on the computer these past days, but I think I'll be updating regularly now.  
How did you spend your Mothers' Day?  
Thank you for your countless support, without you guys, there wouldn't be such a happy me right now. Thank you all! **

**xxCrowPoolWarriorsxx**

"…Hold the power of stars in their paws." Muttered Jaypaw.  
Crowpaw shuffled around. Crowpaw suddenly slapped Jaypaw's face with her paw.  
"What was that for?!" snapped Jaypaw.  
Crowpaw cleared her throat.  
"_You _are the one who woke up your littermates. _You_ are the one who was muttering in their sleep!" Crowpaw growled.  
Jaypaw turned his head to Lionpaw.  
"Don't look at me! I heard it too!" exclaimed Lionpaw.  
Brackenfur poked his head into the apprentices' den.  
"Time for training! Meet us at the gorse tunnel!" Brackenfur's eyes gleamed with amusement.  
"It was time for training anyways!" murmured Jaypaw.  
"Today, we are going to collect moss." Mewed Sorreltail.  
"Can this get any more boring? First day of training, and we collect moss?!" whispered Crowpaw to Lionpaw.  
"I know." He murmured under his breath.  
"The elders have served the Clan long, and well, now it's our duty to take care of them." Brackenfur explained, overhearing.  
Crowpaw sighed and focused her eyes on Sorreltail. She was glad to have a kind mentor, close to Leafpool. In fact, Firestar had assigned them all to cats who were close to Leafpool, and who were gentle.  
Lionpaw dropped some moss off at the elders' den, while Crowpaw dropped hers off to Cinderpelt, and Jaypaw to Firestar's.  
Jaypaw felt a pang of excitement!  
The powerful, amazing Clan leader ThunderClan had chosen.  
"Jaypaw, is that you?" mewed Firestar.  
Firestar was talking to Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy.  
"Yes, I will organize the hunting patrols." Mewed Brambleclaw.  
He dipped his head to Firestar and exited the den.  
"Call out to me next time before you barge in." laughed Firestar.  
Jaypaw dipped his head in embarrassment.  
Somehow, Jaypaw felt like he could see everything in Firestar's den.  
Only last night, he had walked into Firestar's dream with an old cat.  
Jaypaw blinked his blind eyes.  
"Oh StarClan!" he murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys! Is this possible? 2,000 VIEWS?! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I NEVER EXPECTED TO HAVE SO MANY VIEWS! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**xxCrowPoolWarriorsxx  
**

***POWER OF THREE TIME: ECLIPSE*  
**It had been moons since their training. Jaypaw had switched his apprentice training to medicine cat training, as Cinderpelt's apprentice.  
Brightheart was upset, but cheered up, knowing she was expecting Cloudtail's kits again.  
Brambleclaw was asleep in the warriors' den, and twitched when a scent drifted through his nose.  
_WindClan!_  
Brambleclaw immediately burst into Firestar's den.  
Brambleclaw did not need to speak.  
Firestar padded out to the highledge.  
Onestar and WindClan had entered their camp.  
"What are you doing here, so late at night, Onestar?" Firestar twitched his tail with annoyance.  
"Firestar, you think ThunderClan is the best Clan in the forest, but you are wrong. WindClan will prove we are the strongest Clan!" Onestar snarled.  
Firestar blinked at the WindClan leader.  
"I never said we were the _best _Clan in the forest, Onestar. We just help Clans when they need it." Firestar retorted.  
"Well today, we will show you WindClan _doesn't _need _Thunder_ Clan's help." Growled Onestar.  
ThunderClan instantly emerged from their dens, bristling, unsheathing their claws.  
They exited the camp.  
"Huh! Too scared now?!" Cloudtail snarled. He flexed his claws.  
"Guards need to be doubled. I need a patrol to make sure WindClan is off _our _territory. Brambleclaw, I want you to lead the patrol. Pick your cats." He mewed.  
"Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Leafpool, and Sorreltail, guard the entrance." Ordered Firestar.  
Firestar wrapped his tail neatly around his paws, though Leafpool could scent her father's fear scent.

*flashback*  
"This isn't over, I won't forget Firestar." Onestar snarled.

Firestar shivered at the memory moons ago when Crowfeather had requested to join ThunderClan after the badger attack.  
Lionpaw gulped. The tunnels! _Heatherpaw! _How could she betray him?! Lionpaw's heart felt torn apart. WindClan was his enemy after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again~~~ It's me; CrowPoolWarriors (CPW) How is everyone? Sorry guys! **It's only been 8 days right?** Okay, sorry for not updating in 192 hours (8 days LOL) Typical, busy life here XD  
I got an excuse: It was my birthdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :D  
[NO I DID NOT HAVE MY BIRTHDAY FOR 8 DAYS]  
Adding on, I kind of wanted to take a mini break from FanFiction, but hey, it's only been 8 days XD  
This is sadly getting to the end, which there are only a few chapters left!  
Sort of sad to see this end so quickly, but it's almost been 2 months, and I can also spend more time of new stories and finish "LOVE TRIANGE" [LINK IN BIO; WRITTEN BY ME &amp; HOGWARTSSTORIES]  
Enough with the talking, let's get started!**

Brambleclaw burst in the bramble thicket, followed by Cloudtail and Dustpelt.  
"Did they leave yet?!" demanded Firestar when he spotted Brambleclaw.  
"They split up into three groups." Reported Brambleclaw.  
Cloudtail and Dustpelt nodded in agreement.  
"Onestar wouldn't be mouse-brain enough bring his whole Clan to come tell us that they don't need us anymore. He _must _be preparing something for ThunderClan." Shuddered Firestar.  
Bumblekit and Briarkit raced out the nursery.  
The littermates squealed with surprise.  
"Mommy!" Briarkit squeaked.  
They charged into the nursery where Millie was huddled beside Blossomkit.  
"We need three patrols. I will lead one, Brambleclaw will lead the other, and any volunteer will lead the last one." Firestar mewed urgently.  
"I'll lead." Mewed Cloudtail.  
Firestar nodded to Cloudtail.  
"Pick your cats!" he addressed to Cloudtail and Brambleclaw.  
"C-can I come?" asked Lionpaw.  
"Yes, you and Brackenfur." Replied Cloudtail.  
"Crowpaw!" Sorreltail's mew jumped Crowpaw from her seat.  
She quickly caught up to her mentor.  
"Jaypaw! I need you to help me prepare some herbs; in case a battle happens!" Cinderpelt called.  
"What can I do?" asked Leafpool.  
"Come with me." Retorted Firestar.  
"Me too!" Crowfeather popped up.  
Crowfeather felt uneasy with the thought of fighting WindClan, especially Nightcloud.

*FLASHBACK*  
"Crowfeather, you'll regret this. One day, I'll destroy your whole family, and you'll have nothing else but, memories." Snarled Nightcloud.

"No, you stay and guard the camp." Firestar's voice was firm.  
Crowfeather opened his mouth to protest, but Firestar had already padded away to Sandstorm and Graystripe.  
"Promise me you'll be safe." He licked Leafpool's head.  
"I will." She promised.  
_StarClan! If you're listening, please protect my kits and Leafpool! _Prayed Crowfeather.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm updating again~~ How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews so I can improve XD Like I said before, this story is going to end soon~ Maybe a few chapters left? If you guys really want me to make a sequel, I might think about it~~~~~~~**

_ThunderClan was bristling. _Crowpaw was glad to be with her kin. Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Firestar and Sandstorm were all her kin.  
Firestar paused. He opened his mouth to detect for WindClan, but before the ThunderClan leader could speak to his Clan, growls came from bushes that surrounded them.  
Nighcloud emerged from one of the bushes first, unsheathing her claws.  
"Too late, ThunderClan." Snarled Nightcloud.  
Crowpaw failed to keep her fur lay flat.  
A group of WindClan cats followed Nightcloud's gaze and spat in fury.

Lionpaw was assigned to the tunnels with Cloudtail with his other Clanmates.  
_"I must find out if Heatherpaw is the one who betrayed me." _Lionpaw thought.  
Lionpaw crushed a small twig that snapped underneath his paws.  
Cloudtail whipped his head to Lionpaw.  
"Keep it down, would you? Do you want _WindClan _to find where we are?" Cloudtail growled quietly.  
"WindClan thanks your effort for trying." Snarled a voice from behind Lionpaw.  
Lionpaw spun his head around, bristling.  
Onestar was with his patrol, ready for ThunderClan at any time.  
Lionpaw's heart lurched when he saw Heatherpaw.  
_Traitor!_

Crowfeather and Sootfur were assigned to guard the camp entrance.  
"This is because of you, isn't it?" Sootfur asked calmly.  
Crowfeather blinked.  
"Honestly, I don't know. It could, but…" Crowfeather was searching for the words to explain.  
"It's alright. I was just wondering." Sootfur wrapped his tail around his legs.  
"I'm going to visit Cinderpelt for a heartbeat." Crowfeather left his spot, and Sootfur nodded.  
"Cinderpelt?" Crowfeather called.  
Cinderpelt appeared from the back of the den.  
"Is any cat wounded? "she demanded.  
"N-no… I just wanted to ask you something." He stammered.  
He started at his son for a heartbeat.  
"Jaypaw, check if any cat has any wounds, will you?" asked Cinderpelt.  
Jaypaw nodded and rushed out of the den.  
Cinderpelt sat down.  
"Now what is it you want from me?" she tipped her head to one side.  
"I-I met a WindClan patrol a few moons ago…" Crowfeather started.  
"Nightcloud was there, and she threatened me saying she would…" Crowfeather trailed off.  
"Go on." Cinderpelt snapped.  
"She said one day she will kill my family, and I'll have nothing else but memories." Crowfeather's heart was thumping louder.  
"Which patrol?" Cinderpelt snapped immediately.  
"F-firestar." Answered Crowfeather.  
"Well what are you still doing here? "growled Cinderpelt.  
Crowfeather stared at Cinderpelt.  
"Go!" snapped Cinderpelt.  
Crowfeather spun around, racing to the entrance; he didn't have time to explain to Sootfur, Leafpool was more important.  
He followed Leafpool's trail scent to a clearing of bushes.  
A familiar scent made Crowfeather wince.  
_Nightcloud! _The black she-cat was pinning a small tabby to the ground._  
LEAFPOOL!  
_Nightcloud noticed Crowfeather and smiled.  
Crowfeather froze.  
Nightcloud sliced her claws across Leafpool's throat.  
"NO!" Yowled Crowfeather.


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY GUYS! I'M GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW! 3K+ VIEWS?! OMG! I WAS NEVER AIMING TO GO SO HIGH! THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS BEEN SUPPORTING ME THROUGHOUT ALL THIS TIME~~ THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH O_O  
I ALMOST FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR, OKAY?!  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
How'd you guys think of the previous chapters? Tell me below in reviews!  
TIME TO GET STARTED~ I'M STILL LAUGHING AT MY SUCCESS LOL!  
P/S: THERE IS NO SOL IN MY STORY, SO NO ECLIPSE!**

_Crowfeather started at his limp mate. _  
"Nn-no." he breathed.  
Crowfeather fell down beside Leafpool.  
"What is the matter?!" Tornear had caught up to Nightcloud.  
Nightcloud gave her chest soothing licks in satisfaction.  
"Nice catch." Tornear purred with amusement.  
Nightcloud drew her lips back at in a snarl when she saw Crowfeather's pathetic, whiney face.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" Crowfeather looked up at the black she-cat.  
"That is the only way to make you feel what I felt when you left me." Nightcloud licked her paw.  
Squirrelflight came plunging over.  
"What's wrong?" she stared at Crowfeather.  
She followed his gaze towards Leafpool's unmoving body.  
"What have you done to her?" Squirrelflight snarled.  
"Let's go." Mewed Nightcloud.  
She headed towards the bushes, followed by Tornear.  
"C-Crow-f-f-feather." Leafpool rasped.  
"GET CINDERPELT!" he snarled at Squirrelflight.  
Squirrelflight spun around.  
"N-no. It's not possible." Every word was like being cut to Leafpool.  
"C-crowfeather. I don't blame you. Go back to Wind-Clan." She rasped.  
"No, ThunderClan is my Clan now." He protested.  
Leafpool shook her head slightly.  
"Do you know why I named Crowpaw, Crowpaw?" she asked.  
Crowfeather was puzzled.  
"B-because I knew one day, you'll have to leave me, and I needed Crowpaw to remind of you."  
Crowfeather was torn apart.  
"Tell Lionpaw, Crowpaw, and Jaypaw I love them forever…" Leafpool's eyes were closing.  
"You can't leave our kits now!" Crowfeather licked her head so she would wake up.  
"Is it over?!" complained a voice.  
Crowfeather turned around to see his young daughter, Crowpaw exhausted.  
He moved over to reveal Leafpool's dead body to his daughter.  
"Is Leafpool asleep?" chirped Crowpaw.  
"She'll never wake up again." Crowfeather told his kit.  
Squirrelflight licked her sister.  
"You said you'll always be beside me…" she whispered into her sister's ear.  
"Let's bring her back to camp." Crowfeather whispered to Squirrelflight.  
He held his mate lightly by the scruff while Squirrelflight was supporting in the back.

_ThunderClan is my Clan now. Nothing will separate me from Leafpool again._


	17. Chapter 17

**How'd you guys like all the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews!**

_The battle was over. No Clan had the right to win. _Crow feather was still shocked by the fact his mate, Leafpool was dead. He was furious. Crow feather did not move an inch away from Leafpool's dead body, even when Squirrelflight, Firstar, Sandstorm and his kits.  
Leafpool would be buried at sun-high and all his goodbyes would need to said now.  
"Goodbye my love." He whispered to his dead mate.  
It was sun-high. Crowfeather was dreading this moment more than ever.  
Leafpool was carried by Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Crowfeather.  
Firestar led his cats out to the ThunderClan territory.  
Firestar has suggested they burry her near the Great Sycamore, since she had stated she loved it there.  
_Leafpool was buried.  
_

Jaypaw was filled with sorrow. Crowpaw was blaming her for not saving her even though they were in the same patrol. Lionpaw… Lionpaw hated himself. He had lost his mother because of Heatherpaw.  
_If I never met her, if I had never fallen in love with her, If Heatherpaw never discovered the tunnels, Leafpool wouldn't have died.  
_Anger flashed from his pelt.  
_"Nightcloud. How dare she kill my mother?!" _Lionpaw was surely about to explode.  
"Hunt well in StarClan, my daughter." Sandstorm was sobbing.  
All of ThunderClan bowed their heads to the cat that had died defending her Clan.  
"She died bravely." Mewed Brambleclaw.  
"Bravely? She was easy prey to Nightcloud. I should have been there!" Crowfeather snarled. He lashed is tail angrily.  
Lionpaw bristled. _It wasn't all Nightcloud's fault, it was always his and Heatherpaw's. She'll have a taste of my blood.  
_"Oh Leafpool! You foolish cat." Cinderpelt blinked sadly at the buried hole where her former apprentice laid.  
"From now on, I will never forget Leafpool, and avenge her death." Crowfeather whispered loud enough for Lionpaw to hear.  
He winced.  
_And I will kill Heatherpaw myself too._


	18. Chapter 18

**How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews so I can improve my writing!**

**Author's note: Hey everyone~ I'm updating again XD There may be a few chapters left, so keep an eye open! Once again, I'm shocked by the views! 3,800! OMGGGGGGGGG! Thank you so much c: 200 VIEWS UNTIL 4K! :O Is this possible?!**

_"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
_"I do." Lionpaw's voice was steady and firm.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lion_blaze_. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in her turn. Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crow_leaf_. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."  
"Lionblaze! Crowleaf! Lionblaze! Crowleaf! Lionblaze! Crowleaf!" ThunderClan welcomed the new warriors.  
"According to the Warrior code, you two must guard the camp, and keep your vigil." Firestar purred.  
Crowleaf and Lionblaze nodded.  
Crowfeather was proud of his kits.  
"Leafpool, I know you're watching. Thank you for giving birth to such wonderful kits." Crowfeather stared up at the clear sky.  
He noticed Jaypaw was glaring at him from a distance.  
Crowfeather padded up to his son.  
"You'll be an _official _medicine cat soon." Crowfeather assured his son.  
"You were thinking about Leafpool, weren't you?" Jaypaw asked, blinking his beautiful blue blind eyes.  
"I wish she were able to see this." Crowfeather mewed sadly.  
"She is." Jaypaw snapped at his father.  
Crowfeather blinked.  
"Crowleaf… Me and Leafpool's names…" Crowfeather mewed silently.  
Crowfeather slowly padded to the Warriors' den.  
He breathed in a sweet, milky scent.  
A star-flecked brown tabby was before his eyes.  
"Leaf-pool!" Crowfeather's mew was choked.

"I'll always be with you, my love." She whispered in his ear.  
"Tell Crowleaf , Lionblaze, and Jaypaw I'm proud of _all _of them." She added.  
Leafpool was beginning to fade.  
_And I'll always be with you too._


	19. Chapter 19

**How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews!  
GREAT STARCLAN! 4K VIEWS!? THANK YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH GUYS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR COUNTLESS SUPPORT AND LOVE TOWARDS THIS STORY!**

"_Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Sandstorm, you're all on hunting patrol!" Firestar called from the Highledge.  
_The chosen cats formed a group.  
"Where should we hunt today?" Sandstorm asked.  
"The WindClan border smelt of prey when I was patrolling yesterday." Cinderheart replied.  
"Let's go there then." Poppyfrost decided.  
The group hurried to the WindClan border.  
"Let's split up. We can make hunting more easily, while not scaring prey." Crowfeather suggested.  
"Good idea. I'll hunt with Crowfeather, Cinderheart and Poppyfrost, and Lionblaze alone." Sandstorm instructed.

For moons ThunderClan still blamed Crowfeather for Leafpool's death.  
**Flashback** (A few sunrises after Leafpool's death)  
"Crowfeather! Firestar wants to see you!" Brambleclaw called to his old friend.  
Crowfeather passed by Sorreltail and Thornclaw.  
"Why don't you just go to your _own _Clan?" Thornclaw sneered.  
Sorreltail made a disgusted face.  
He ignored them.  
"Firestar?" Crowfeather called softly.  
"Yes, come in."  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes." Firestar flicked his tail to invite Crowfeather to sit beside him.  
"I've wondered…" The ThunderClan leader started.  
"Crowfeather, have you decided to go back to WindClan yet?" Firestar twitched his ears uncomfortably.  
Crowfeather blinked.  
"I never thought of leaving. I have my kits in this Clan, and the spirit of Leafpool is _here. _Not WindClan." Crowfeather shuffled his paws.  
"If you wish to stay then…" Firestar meowed.  
"Never mind." Firestar cut himself off his sentence.  
"Off you go!" he mewed.  
Crowfeather dipped his head.

Lionblaze crept up to the scent border.  
His heart burst with anger.  
_Heatherpaw.  
_"HEATHERPAW!" he hissed.  
Heatherpaw hesitated. She looked around. Finally, she quickly padded up to Lionblaze.  
"The name's Heather_tail_." She answered coldly.  
"Why did you betray me?!" Lionblaze snarled.

"I didn't! Nightcloud was assessing me for my last assessment! I was chasing a squirrel, and the squirrel ran straight into the tunnels! Nightcloud found out that way! And she reported to Onestar!" She blurted out, defending herself.  
"You think I'd trust that kind of _lie_? My _mother_ was _murdered _because of YOU!" He spat furiously.  
Heathertail gasped.  
It looked like she was about to apologize, but drew her lips back into a snarl.  
"Why do _I _care if _your _mother died?" She snarled.  
"Go! I never want to see your pathetic face again!" He growled.  
Heathertail froze.  
Lionblaze sniffed the air.  
_ThunderClan.  
_"Lionblaze?"  
Lionblaze shrieked when he recognized that mew.  
A sleek, black cat emerged from a bush.  
_Crowfeather._


	20. Chapter 20

"_C-Crowfeather?" Lionblaze rasped.  
_"What did you just say?" Crowfeather snarled at his son.  
"Nothing!" Lionblaze took a step back, but Crowfeather took a step forward.  
"You expect me to believe that fox-dung, with that _WindClan _she-cat on _our _territory?" Crowfeather glanced at Heathertail who was still frozen.  
Lionblaze stiffened.  
"So what? I'm just doing the same thing you did moons ago." Lionblaze snarled.  
"Leave!" Crowfeather unsheathed his claws.  
Heathertail's eyes widened, turned tail and ran off.  
"Are you saying you that _you're _the one who killed your own mother? Crowfeather was digging his claws into the earth.  
"I-I…" Lionblaze was searching for words.  
"Why can't I do what you did before?" Frustration was making Lionblaze burn up with anger.  
"Because I don't want you to do the same mistake I did!"  
Crowfeather whipped around, hating his son.  
Lionblaze was left in the forest alone. 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come over to the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled.  
ThunderClan was gathering around the ledge.  
The ThunderClan waited for silence, and then gave Cinderpelt a nod.  
"Cinderpelt has told me Jay paw has earned his medicine cat name yesterday at the Moonpool." Firestar backed up and let Cinderpelt stand in front.  
"He has learnt the ways of a medicine cat, and is a skilled cat. I behold, Jay_feather_!" Cinderpelt yowled.  
Jayfeather gave himself some embarrassed licks.  
"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" the Clan cheered for the new medicine cat.  
Crowleaf and Lionblaze cheered the loudest for their brother.  
Crowfeather purred.

It was a tiring day for Crowfeather, knowing his son was the reason Leafpool was dead.  
Crowfeather's heart pounded.  
A beautiful silver tabby was before his eyes.  
"Feathertail!" Crowfeather exclaimed.  
Feathertail lightly brushed her tail against Crowfeather's mouth, signaling for silence.  
"I have a guest for you." Feathertail whispered in his ear.  
A light brown tabby she-cat stepped behind Feathertail.  
Leafpool.  
"Please don't blame Lionblaze! It wasn't his fault!" Leafpool blurted out.  
Crowfeather blinked.  
"I don't blame him… I just wish you were still alive." Crowfeather stared up at the two cats that he loved, and once loved.

Leafpool shook her head.  
"This was my destiny. Don't take my destiny away for me." Leafpool met Crowfeather's gaze.  
The sun was rising.  
"It's time for us to go." Feathertail glanced at the sun, then to Crowfeather.  
"I-I understand." Crowfeather stammered.  
The two she-cats padded away to the rising sun, slowly fading away.  
_What was Crowfeather's destiny then?_


	21. Chapter 21

**How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews!  
Guys! So close to 4K views! I'm dying again! This is just AMAZING!  
We are so close to half 10K views!  
This was actually suggested by a follower who PMed me, and said maybe when I reach a certain goal, I can do a "Q &amp; A" (Question and answer). So I might think of doing it, but maybe if we reach 5K c:  
Let's get started into the story!**

"Lionblaze, can you get some moss for me? My nest is too hard!" Mousefur croaked from the elders' den.  
Lionblaze sighed.

*flashback*  
Lionpaw was tired. He returned with blood smeared all over his pelt. Not Lionpaw's though. A small, light brown tabby she-cat lay in the center of the camp.  
_Leafpool!  
_Lionpaw paced over to his dead mother. He prodded Leafpool's head with his paw slightly.  
He felt like he lost all strength on all four paws.  
"Who did this?!" he whispered.  
Sorreltail padded up to him and ran her tail along his flank.  
"It's okay little one."  
"_Who _did this?" Lionpaw repeated.  
Sorreltail hesitated.  
"Nightcloud." Sorreltail answered awkwardly.  
"_Nightcloud._" Lionpaw echoed.  
Lionpaw spat Nightcloud's name with disgust.

"Mousefur will need a lot." A voice came from behind Lionblaze.  
_Crowfeather.  
_"Why…"  
Crowfeather interrupted Lionblaze.  
"Mousefur sent me too." He explained to his son.  
Together, they collected the moss.  
The two cats we're making their way back to camp.  
"Aren't you angry at me?" Lionblaze asked awkwardy to his father._  
_"I am. I'm angry Nightcloud murdered Leafpool. I'm angry Leafpool didn't live. I'm angry how it's my entirefault." Crowfeather replied.  
Lionblaze blinked.  
"I'm s-"  
"No need to be sorry." Crowfeather snapped before Lionblaze could finish his apology.  
Lionblaze cuffed his father's ears playfully.  
"How would it be like if Leafpool did live?" Crowfeather sighed.  
"Better than this. There would be no sorrow in this world if Leafpool was here." Lionblaze's heart lurched.  
"I trust you, Lionblaze, and I expect you to be a better Warrior by each day." Crowfeather's mew was warm.  
Lionblaze and Crowfeather padded back to camp in silence.


	22. Chapter 22

**How'd you like the previous chapters? Tell me below in the reviews!  
And we successfully hit 5K!  
Are you kidding me? This is amazing!  
No, this is CRAZY!  
I'm out of my mind.  
I hope you enjoy reading my story, just as I enjoy reading your stories!  
Time to get started XD! And I swear, I can't sleep tonight!  
P/S: I think the next chapter will be the last!  
P/P/S: I hope you read "The Last Hope" or else you'll be very confused, and if you haven't I don't mean to spoil!  
P/P/P/S: Welcome to June!**

*THE LAST HOPE TIME (Omen of the stars)*  
_"We have also detected weird pawprints." _Onestar added.  
Firestar nodded.  
It was the gathering.  
"Why is every cat seeing these visions and scents?" Lionblaze snorted to Crowleaf.  
Crowleaf shrugged.  
"We _must _do _something!_" Mistystar glanced at the leaders.  
"It's the Dark Forest's doing." Jayfeather appeared from behind.  
"What?" Crowleaf tipped her head to one side, confused.  
"The dead will attack the living." Jayfeather whispered.  
"How?! They're _dead._" Lionblaze's ears were ringing.  
Jayfeather did not reply.

"Firestar, may I speak to you?" Brambleclaw looked sorry.  
"Yes, come in." Firestar called to his deputy.  
"Those scents… I recognized…" Brambleclaw's voice trailed off.  
Firestar flicked his tail for Brambleclaw to continue.  
"I recognized those scents. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar." Brambleclaw finished.  
Firestar felt his spine fur beginning to bristle, while his hackles were rising.  
Jayfeather was startled.  
_Great. ThunderClan's medicine cat was eavesdropping on the Clan leader and deputy. _  
"Jayfeather!" Firestar's mew made Jayfeather jump.  
"Come in." Firestar called.  
Jayfeather nervously padded into Firestar's den.  
"Have you had a sign yet?" Firestar demanded.  
"N-No…" Jayfeather stammered.  
"I was actually going to ask you if I could visit the Moonpool tonight." Jayfeather twitched his tail.  
Firestar frowned.  
"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Firestar's paws felt itchy.  
"No. I _must _speak with StarClan, _tonight._" Jayfeather's voice was firm.  
"Very well. Take a warrior with you." Firestar closed his eyes.  
Firestar flicked his tail for dismissal towards Brambleclaw and Jayfeather.  
"Lionblaze! Come to the Moonpool with me." Jayfeather grunted.

A small group of starry cats surrounded Jayfeather.  
Jayfeather dipped his head.  
"Greetings, Yellowfang, Bluestar, Lionheart, Leafpool."  
"A battle is coming. Not a simple one. The Dark Forest will rise, and a war of hatred will summon every warrior to fight against the darkness. Not even StarClan can avoid it." Bluestar's voice was deep and serious.  
"But how? They're dead, aren't they?" Jayfeather was puzzled.  
"They died with hatred and will not rest until they avenge themselves." Yellowfang croaked.  
"The Dark Forest cats have already found a way to reach this world, and the battle will be soon." Lionheart added.  
"You _must _warn Firestar and the other Clans for their safety! This is a time all four Clans must unite." Leafpool's hard mew made Jayfeather bristle.  
Jayfeather bowed his head.  
"I will." He mewed silently. 


	23. Chapter 23:LAST CHAPTER

**This is sadly the last chapter of Leafpool and Crowfeather's story.  
Once again, I just want to thank all of you for reading my story, supporting me, and have officially been writing with me for two months!  
Thank you all…  
How'd you like the previous and this last chapter? Tell me below in the reviews!**

**P/S: Now that this story is completed, I have more time to work on Love Triangle[Link in bio; written by me and Hogwartsstories] and I thought of some new story plots for new stories!  
P/P/S: Crowleaf is the third cat that can have extreme hearing powers, while Dovewing and Ivypool are normal.**

"_Cats of ThunderClan!_ We have confirmed the rouge scents. They belong to our old enemies from the Dark Forest. They have found a way to enter Clan territory, as well as training _Clan _cats in their dreams. A battle will happen, I have already convinced the other Clans to help and join this force to kill the evil cats once and for all!"  
Crowleaf noticed Blossomfall, Birchfall, Thornclaw were bristling.  
Dustpelt stepped forward.  
"Fox-dung! Are you saying _dead_ cats are going to attack _living_ cats?" Dustpelt scoffed in disbelief.  
"Do you doubt my words?" Jayfeather bared his teeth in a snarl.  
"Have you forgotten the scent of _Tigerstar_?" Firestar blinked at Dustpelt.  
Dustpelt opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.  
"Warriors, queens, elders, kits must learn how to protect themselves or we'll all be crow-food!" Brambleclaw added.  
"We start training tomorrow." Firestar grunted.  
Squirrelflight frowned.

_The battle of life and death had started. Once it's started, there's no turning back.  
_  
Brokenstar pinned Jayfeather to the ground and snarled in his ear.  
Crowfeather flung him to the former ShadowClan leader.  
The massive tom snarled and Crowfeather and sunk his teeth straight into Crowfeather's throat.  
Crowfeather gagged.  
Jayfeather stared at his father in shock.  
"NO!" he yowled.  
Crowfeather was flinching.  
Crowfeather finally fell limp.  
Lionblaze, Brambleclaw and Crowleaf quickly brought Crowfeather's dead body to sheltered brambles.  
Crowfeather's head slightly moved.  
_Was Crowfeather possibly granted a second life?  
_Crowfeather stepped up. He noticed there were tangles of stars in his fur.  
_Crowfeather has already joined StarClan…  
_A small, light brown tabby she-cat was with Crowfeather.  
_Leafpool.  
_Jayfeather knew Crowfeather would be happier living in StarClan than living without Leafpool.  
_Take care of them._

Even though Crowfeather had died saving his son, he was still happy to be side-by-side with Leafpool in StarClan.  
Jayfeather imagined them trotting happily in StarClan, together, forever.  
Hearts locked, tails twined.

**THE END**

Story written by: CrowPoolWarriors (CPW) 

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME! STAY TUNED FOR NEW STORIES C:**

**Sincerely, CPW **


End file.
